Sounds Complicated
by Jakers-Reviews
Summary: Orochimaru has one last gambit that ends up making things complicated for Naruto... more so than his life usually is. Will contain lemons in later chapters. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 0: Plan in Motion (Prolog)

**Yep. I'm doing this. I'm actually writing a Naruto harem-story. Why?**

 **Well, for one, I'm a fan of Naruto, and I have no shame in that. Problems aside, I think it did a lot of things right that a LOT of anime - especially Shonen anime tend to get wrong.**

 **Secondly, I have an easy time writing for Naruto. Namely because I've followed the series for (I think) over a decade now and therefor simply no these characters by heart. And as such I can put them into situations pretty easily.**

 **Finally, This series is going to be what I write whenever I have writer's block for Strike Witches Assault, which will still be my main thing. This will be my writers Drain-o, if you will.**

 **Now, as for the characters, I promise the following characters will be involved: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ayame, Sasuke, Karin, Rock Lee, Kin, Kakashi, Tayuya, Kabuto, and Tenten. Now, do take note I did not reveal what order these characters will appear in, how often they appear, nor how important they are to the plot (yeah, there will be some resemblance of what most people call a story in this… story). I can only promise they will pop up, and I didn't include everyone I plan to use in that list.**

 **Plot-wise, this takes place ~1 year after the Fourth Great Ninja War, and the events of Naruto: The Last will not occur (namely since it doesn't benefit whatever story trying to be told), and we'll be ignoreing the filler unless stated otherwise, even even them some fill will be altered. Also this story will have lemons in later chapters, just saying.**

 **Me and one of my old online friends, NinjaW, are working together on this. This will go on my DeviantART and accounts, and on his .org and Ficwad Accounts. So, with all of that being said, let's get this thing started.**

 **Chapter 0: Plan set in motion (Prolog)**

Inside an unfortunately familiar orange building, dark and unsettling laugh fills the air over a subject that was no laughing matter.

"Orochimaru, please tell me you don't still hope to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village." This concerned man was none other than Kabuto himself, showing that aside from so cracked skin was back to his normal self. "There's really only five of us left, and you're in no mode for combat."

Coughing up some blood, Orochimaru laughed a bit more. "Yes, I'm aware of my status and that you're not going to take part this time. But-"

"Okay, yeah, our plan can stand on it's own. I've heard that speech every month for the past year." Kabuto turned away from his reanimated former lordship to face a hallway. "Should I get them? I believe you're running low on time, and you _DO_ want to-"

"Yes, Kabuto, feel free to get 'em." As his former student walked out of the room, the tale pale… freak thought to himself. _Those two have made some impressive progress in just a year. It's certainly not enough to defeat Sasuke or even Naruto on their own, but luckily I'm not aiming for an all-out invasion._

"So, what does that old fuck want?"

"Tayuya, must you always swear?"

"Fuck you, Kin"

"Okay. A simple 'yes' would of been enou-"

"Fuck off!"

"Quiet, both of you." Kabuto said as he walked into the room with two women behind him. "It seems their ready. Provided they don't kill each other."

"No matter. They won't squander their second chance of life. Especially with my offer." Kabuto was almost more interested than Kin and Tayuya were. "For you see, should you two ladies get your job done, you're welcome to do as you please." Orochimaru then took a good look at the two girls as those two thought about what he said. Kabuto made changes to the ladies by Orochimaru's own request; Kin had the most changes, as she now looked like a young adult compared to her old child self, being about Sasuke's age now. Wearing an almost skin-tight black jumpsuit, her new assets stood out more (for those who need clarity, their better than Ino's, but just blow Hinata's). Because of her all around growth, her hair now just reached the bottom of her torso. Finally, her headband was the sound headband with a mark through it.

Tayuya, on the other hand, looks remarkably similar to how she used to, her horns were completely gone (along with her curse mark), and she wore a more generic version of her outfit that showed Besides that, she's just like her old self.

"Okay, I think you're ready."

"Damn fucking straight we're ready." Tayuya said with smugness and arrogance while twirling her flute. "My Genjutsu completely shits over whatever I could do in the days of the Sound Four."

Kin pulled out her senbons and bells. "I've become pretty fluent in Genjutsu as well. We could bring down an army if need."

"Which sounds like we're going to need to if the hidden leaf village is going to fall." Tayuya drily added.

"Because of that… I have my doubts that you mission is that." Kabuto ignore the look on the girls that could be summed up as 'what the fuck' to turn his attention to Orochimaru. "What are you really playing at?"

" _Hehehe_ … As spot on as always. You're right, I'm not going to send these two lovely young ladies to do a job that ultimately the God-like Pain could achieve. So, I'd like to ask these vixens to accomplish something more… plausible. For you see, I'd merely like to get back at the one person who truly crushed my original dream… Sasuke Uchiha!"

"That little Uchiha shit?!" Tayuya was starting to get a red as her hair. "OH, GIVE ME A CHANCE, AND I'LL RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Kin was wondering why exactly Tayuya was that made.

"Kin, Sasuke isn't why you died-"

"I'M NOT HEARING THAT!"

"Then hear this, sweetie. Were not going to kill him." Dead silence and confused eyes surrounded Orochimaru as he went on. "Rather, we're going to kill his will to live." Tayuya was acting like a child given the promise of her favorite candy. Kin throughout all of this, was not so pleased. "You see, this world has taken everything away from him. Everything except for his brother, and it is he whom you must assassinate."

"But you told me that the Uchiha clan was dead a year ago." Kin added.

"Yes, but my Kin, you aren't going to be going after an Uchiha. No, you're going after Sasuke's spiritual brother. You mission…"

Tayuya was determined.

Kin was nervous.

Kabuto was blank-faced.

Orochimaru was smirking.

"Is to assassinate Naruto Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 1: Hiding from Trouble

**Welcome to the first real chapter! Also, early chapters will be rather short. Also, and reviews are welcome.**

 **Chapter 1: Hiding from Trouble**

"Okay, I think I'll leave you two to your job." Kabuto said with what actually seems to be a sense of sadness.

"Wait, you're really just going to leave it to use? You're not going to make sure we do this? That we survive?"

"Yeah, serious what the fuck is going on?"

'Simple: I don't really care if Orochimaru's dream comes true at this point." Kabuto then turned around. "Understand that Orochimaru is who will punish you, not me." He began to slowly walk away. "If you just get on the path, you should be able to find your way to the village."

"I… don't think I've ever seen Kabuto show any real emotion." Tayuya then looked over to Kin.

"Don't look at me; I never interacted to him in my… first life…" The two fell silent on that last thought.

"Maybe we should formulate a plan on our way there."

"Y… yeah…" The two eventually found their way onto the dirt road, and headed to think how they were going to kill their target.

In the Hidden Leaf Village, a girl with brown hair tied in two buns with matching eyes was sitting in her personal shop, simply twirling a kunai around her finger.

"I KNOW THAT HE WENT INTO THE NINJA TOOL SHOP! HE'S GOTTA BE IN THERE!"

"Well, here they come." She snarked to herself. And she was correct, as the double doors burst open with no less than 15 young women were trying to get in. "By any chance, would at least ONE of you happen to be a customer?"

"We'll, we ARE shopping for something." The lady with the long and bright brown hair had an almost seductive smile when she said that.

'Look, I know what you mean, and no he's not here."

"Bullshit, I saw him walk in, and I KNOW you had to of seen him!" She was starting to make advancements "Or are you trying to save him all for you-"

"Yeah - that was a Shadow Clone, and you girls fell for it!"

And.. with what barely passes for a revelation, the horde of wanna-be girlfriends turned around, with their young heads sulking in their lose of the dream boyfriend they were trying to achieve and left the building with hopes for another day.

And, upon their departure, the store owner turned her head from side to side. "Okay Naruto, the coast is clear."

Suddenly, our blonde protagonist jumped out of a rather large vase, landing only a few feet from her. "Thanks, Tenten."

"No problem. But… How many times has it been now?"

"... Twelve." The Hero scratched the back of his head. "I really owe you."

"Yeah, you really do." Tenten walked up to him and leaned on him. " _And you know exactly what I want in return."_

"No. You can't have that."

"Come on, you know that there's no one in this village, _possibly this world_ , who would appreciate that more than me!"

"Nobody except for ME!"

"Mh, fine." Tenten then went back behind her counter, puffing. "But until you give it to me, this'll be the last time I'm covering your ass from your harem!"

"DON'T CALL THEM THAT! I DON'T HAVE A HAREM, AND FRANKLY DON'T WANT ONE!" Naruto eventually calmed down. "Sorry, but those girls don't have any interest in Naruto Uzumaki. They want to date the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War." Sighing, Naruto began to make his way out of the store.

"Now where are you going?"

"Going to get something to eat.

Naruto cautiously walked to what was now his favorite restaurant, known as "A Taste of Konoha." What happened to the Ramen shop? Well, we'll get back to that.

Naruto actually didn't enter through the front doors, but rather was trying to sneak his way behind the building to the staff entry doors.

"The kitchen…" Well, Naruto WAS hungry, and wasn't going to repeat his first attempt of having lunch. "I'm hungry, and I got the money." Naruto walked into the kitchen, and was doing everything he could not to be seen. _Strange, where's the… well, everyone? There's barely any customers. This place was packed when I was chased-_

"Well, we lost him. Back to lunch, girls." The same girl with the long light brown hair sat down.

 _It's a good thing that I didn't come in the front._

"Can I serve you, _Mister?_ " Naruto felt his body temperature fall a good 10 degrees. He turned around to see the other girl with long brown hair he knew, but this one he actually didn't mind being around. "Hello, my hero."

"Ayame, don't scare me like that. I thought one of them." Ayame and her father left the ramen state to open a general restaurant, with ramen being a menu item.

"Well, I promise not to give you away if you tell me why you're back here."

'I… I didn't want a repeat of earlier." Naruto scratched his head once more. "Uh… how much is the VIP room?"

"Too much. But, I'm about to go on _my_ lunch break, and your company sounds nice."

Naruto smiled, as hanging around one of his oldest friends sounded like a joy to him right now.


	3. Chapter 2: Something's Brewing Up

**This might be the last chapter for a while, as Jakers need to focus a bit more on Strike Witches Assault (Falling too far behind).**

 **Chapter 2: Something's Brewing Up**

"So… enjoying lunch, Naruto?" Ayame smiled as Naruto was scarfing down all the food she made for them while eating her special ramen. _Good thing I didn't intend to eat most of this._

Stopping long enough to properly swallow his chicken and dumplings, he happily gave her his trade-mark grin. "Yeah, like I always do!"

 _Aww…. he remembered to swallow for me this time!_ "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying." ***Sips green tea*** "Have a favorite yet?"

"Diced pork and steak rolls!" Naruto said, fist bumping into the air. "Are you sure you don't want any? Have at least one."

"Nah, I'm… sure, I'll have one." Ayame happily took one of her egg rolls, and enjoyed every bit of her creation. _Damn, I'm good at my job._ She then looked at Naruto. _I wish that could get me everything_. "So, how goes… well, everything?"

"Alright." Naruto wasn't quite as excited now as he was. "Kakashi has been sending me on missions regularly, I hear Sakura is going to be taking the hospital over, and that Lee is going to help her in way way he can." Naruto took giant bite out of another roll. "Hinata and Hanabi have been training whenever I've been away training."

"How about Sasuke?"

"Not sure." Naruto purposefully took a long drink of his can of soda. "He's been on some kind of mission for the past 3 months, and won't talk to me about it - I guess he can't."

"Aw…." Ayame, hating to see Naruto sad, was quick to change the subject. "So, Naruto, you're out of soda."

Naruto gave his can a quick shake. "Yeah, pretty much." Ayame walked to a cabinet to get him some more cans, and bent over as she got more cans, giving Naruto an… amazing view of her ass. _Come on, Naruto. Stop staring. Stop staring. Stop._

As Ayame found the cans, she got up (making Naruto act like he was doing nothing) and placed a six pack. "Here, you can take what you don't drink with you."

"Hehehe… Thanks!" The lunch went on without any further incidents.

"Well, thanks for the food! How much do I owe you?"

"None. Not right now, anyway. I'll think of a way for you to repay later."

"...fun. I'll be sure to look forward to it." Naruto picked up the six pack. "Anyway, I hate to just leave like this, but I need to talk to Kakashi-"

"Say no more. I'm using to feeding Konoha's favorite blonde!" Ayame then gave Naruto a shot of his famous grin, with Naruto giving the thumbs up as he walked out.

Sadly, it would seem Naruto just isn't the kind of guy to go unnoticed, as it didn't take him 5 minutes to get spotted and chased by his village-large fan-club. "SASUKE DIDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

"SASUKE WASN'T YOU!" Some young lady yelled as they chased after him.

Unbeknownst to either of them, there were two women planning to kill everyone favorite blonde. "So, Kin, you ready?"

"Yep. I can promise Naruto will be dead by the end of the week."

"WEEK!" Kin instinctively covered Tayuya's mouth, with a look that says _shut up_. "Look, Kin, what the hell am I supposed to do out here for that week?"

"You're tough, Tayuya. You were one of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then you'll be fine." And Kin smiled as waved, running off to the main gate before Tayuya could tell her anything else.

"Fuck you, Kin."


	4. Chapter 3: New Leaf

Kin finally made her way through the village gate and was now walking among the villagers hidden in the leaves. However… she quickly realized that she should have probably left her Sound-Nin Head Protector. Why? Simple: she was receiving the nasties looks she could recall - she's not welcome here. Throughout the year she spent training, neither Orochimaru, Kabuto, nor Tayuya looked at her with such nastiness or hatred that she felt like she was receiving from the villagers.

 _What did Orochimaru and Kabuto do to this people? I know our villages don't get along, but… This is_ _ **nothing**_ _like the Chunin Exams._ That gave Kin some rather nasty flashbacks - ones bad enough for her to not see where she was going. This would become a problem when she walked straight into a man whom was slightly taller than her. _**And**_ that turned every look of annoyance of the passer bys to pure anger and hatred.

"You better watch it!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"SHOW OUR FUTURE HOKAGE RESPECT!"

"NARUTO? ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT FROM THIS BITCH?"

 _Naruto?_ Kin looked up to actually see her target: Naruto Uzumaki. _That's Naruto?_ Kin remembered back to a kid in an orange jumpsuit that somewhat resembled the man in front of her. _That kid grew up into this man in front of me?_

"KICK HER ASS!"

"YOU ARROGANT BITCH"

"HE SAVED THE WORLD, YOU KNOW? THAT'S HOW YOU REPAY HIM?"

"Wait, really?" Kin said. It may seem weird, but Kin suddenly feared for her life. She _just_ realized that Orochimaru never mentioned how strong Naruto would be, and this Naruto person sounds stronger than that Sasuke character ever did. But if Naruto is that strong, and decides to take their advice… she's gonna die, no doubts about it and Tayuya isn't going to be able . Her eyes showed fear, and they noticed.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! BE AF-"

"Okay, that's enough!" The man they claimed to be Naruto (Kin still wasn't sure it really was him) spoke out, and they immediately shut their mouths and waited for him to respond. "Look, she bumped into me. Stop acting like she's trying to kill me."

 ***gulp*** Kin was glad nobody noticed that.

"Anyway, what's you name, miss?"

"K-K-Kin Tsuchi, sir!" She saluted out of fear.

"Just calm down and call me Naruto, they won't hurt you."

"Okay… Naruto."

"Now, what are you here?" The fact that Kin did not have an immediate response wasn't helping her PR.

"Well… The thing is…" The stares were not letting up. Naruto was the only person smiling among them. "I wanted to leave the Sound village," Kin took off her head protector "and I heard this was a good place to live." Kin, shaking in fear that nobody would believe her dropped the protector.

"Well… I can safely say…" Kin looked into his ocean blue eyes. praying for a good outcome. "that this IS a good place to live!" Naruto held his hand, with an ear-to-ear grin. Kin, not being stupid accepted his hand. "So, welcome!"

Much to her delight, Kin noticed the other villagers already calming down a bit.

"So, I guess she's okay?"

"If Naruto trusts her, then she can't be that bad."

"What if she has some awful plans for us?"

"Naruto brought Sasuke back and would have brought Obito back as well if he survived. If's she's "bad," Naruto will bring out the best in her."

Kin finally began to breathe a bit more easily and think a bit more rationally as Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Come on!" Naruto bent over to grab her now former headband. "Let's go and get you registered for this village!"

"Yea… Yeah!" Kin started to follow the happy blonde around the new village. "Wow… this place has changed a lot."

"Yeah, it has."

"... Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep! But I'll tell you the story later." Naruto smiled as he and Kin made their way to the new Hokage building. (It looks no different than the last one).

 _Wow… being around this man. Everyone's already warming up to me being around him. Based on how everyone reacted to me bumping into him, I'd guess they'd lynch me one sight if they found out I killed him. And… no way I'm going to throw this chance at life away like that!_

"Speaking of stories…" Kin got a bit nervous. "You're oddly okay being around me, considering…"

"That you used to be Orochimaru's student?" Naruto didn't break a smile, nor did Kin break a face of of shock. "That doesn't mean anything anymore. We were enemies. But we don't have to be anymore.

Kin's face of Shock wasn't because of what Naruto said them being enemies (although that _was_ sweet), but rather on what he _didn't_ say.

 _Does this dude not know that I… died?_ Kin didn't have time to ponder on that as they reach the giant red building. _Well, I can't wait to met the Hokage again. He was nice; easily the best part of my last stay. What was his name? Hiruzen, I think?_


	5. Chapter 4: Arrangements

**You guys asked for longer chapter, so here's one.**

Naruto and Kin walked through the rather large village, with the winds blowing Kin's hair into Naruto's. "Sorry…"

"It's fine!" Naruto chuckled getting her hair out of his own. "Honestly, I'm used to dealing with more annoying things these days."

"Like these winds?"

"Yeah. Took me a while to adapt to them. But it IS fall now, so winds around here tend to pick up." _It's thanks to Kuruma that I can stay warm right now._

"Wish I could. It's… it's really cold."

Kin was suddenly met with a Naruto hugging her. "Yeah, being warm is nice." Although she knew it might not be the best idea, she allowed herself to embrace her enemy - it was really cold after all.

"SOMEONE GOT HIM!" Naruto and Kin looked forward to find a few girls staring at them… giving mixed signals. "So… you gonna share Naruto with us?"

"Huh?" Was Kin's only response.

"We'll take that as a no." Before Kin had a chance to think about what was going on, Naruto grabbed her by the arm and ran in a complete 180 from their location. "What are you doing?"

"SAVING US! TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO CATCH UP!"

The wind blew through her long red hair as Tayuya jumped up a tree outside the giant wall of the village. "For a place where the sun shines, the wind chill sure is fucking high." Tayuya peered out of the tree. "And here I thought Orochimaru's lair was cold. How much fucking wind chill is here?" Tayuya jumped up a nearby tree, which only made her feel colder. However, she wasn't jumping up to get warmer, but to see over the gantic wall that surrounded the village. "Gotta give them credit - the wall does it's fucking job." _Seriously Kin, why will it take you one week to kill this fucker? I actually met this Naruto brat once, and he was nothing. That Shikamaru ass-hat need help to do me in, and he_ _ **outranked**_ _that blonde shit._ Tayuya decided to stop swearing to herself and actually look around. "Okay, this village _has_ to have something that resembles a warehouse."

"COME ON, GIRLS, WE DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE HAVE TO MAKE NARUTO OURS BEFORE SHE COMES BACK, AND _**NOW**_ WE HAVE COMPETITION! KEEP LOOKING!"

"Must they always shout?" Kin asked Naruto as they hid inside a rather large jar.

"Yeah. They're rather coordinated for a group of fangirls - They just want to date me but you'd think they'd want to kill me."

"Hehehe… yeah, that… that must be hard." Kin sweated a little, and not because she and Naruto we squished together. "Can we get out yet-"

"ALRIGHT, HE'S NOT BY THE HOKAGE'S HOUSE! LET'S CHECK THE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP! THAT'D BE A CLEVER PLACE TO HIDE!"

"Thank god their lead shouts everything to them." The two said in unision. After about another minute, both jumped out and smiled at the freedom their bodies finally had.

"Do you always hide in jars?"

"More often than you'd think. They never look in them." Naruto turned around and waved at her to follow. "But we made it to the Hokage's house!"

"So he lives here?"

"Not really, but to a lot of villagers he may as well. That's why we call it that!" Naruto smiled as he opened the door for her, and then following her inside.

"Ready to met him?" Naruto said as they got to the top of the stairs.

"I met him the last time I was here - The Third Hokage, right?"

"Actually…" Naruto scratched his head quite hard at what she just said. "We've changed Hokages a few times since your last visit."

"Oh… Who is it?"

"I bet you'll recognise him when you see him." Naruto knocked on the door, receiving a familiar voice saying "come in."

And, much to her surprise, she was actually able to connect the voice to a person - one of the six people she remembered from her first trip here. "Hello, Naruto - found a fangirl you like?" The masked man in the Hokage hat joked.

"NO!" Naruto snapped, almost knocking Kin to the floor. "No… I found someone who wants to join our little village."

"Little?" Kin asked. A quick shaking of the head put her thoughts back on track. "Anyway, mister 5th Hokage-"

"-Sixth." Both men corrected.

"Thank you. What do I have to do to become a ninja here?"

"Well, I see you still have your sound headband. So, you're already registered and ranked?"

"Oh, yeah! I was a Genin."

"Well then, all I need to do is register a transfer from the Sound to the Leaf, and I'll need your signature. After that, I'll get you a replacement headband and you'll be a member of the Hidden Leaf Village." Despite the mask, he was obviously smiling.

"Thank you." Kin bowed, hiding a sinister smile. _Fools. All I need is one night alone with Naruto, and he'll be dead by morning. I bet this old fool would let me live with him without ques-_

"Now, as for your living arrangements." He leaned forward in his chair, showing that he getting a bit more serious. "The only readily available house is Naruto's old apartment. I guess you could stay there until I could get a house-"

"Or she could just stay with me in the meantime?" Both looked at Naruto. "You see, that apartment isn't particularly good living space. I live in a _much_ nicer house with some free rooms, _especially_ since the 5th Scouting Squad isn't coming back for a few weeks at their rater."

"Mmm…" The hokage thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think that's reasonable. And giving that this village is still a bit sour to Sound Nin, her being around you might be for the best."

"Thanks!" Kin said, hugging Naruto's arm.

"You _sure_ that she isn't one of your fangirls?" He said, smiling.

"Not funny."

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Come in."

"Naruto! There you are!" The woman with short black hair said as she got in.

"Hey, Shizune. I was wondering where you were."

"Who's your new friend?"

"Kin." The Masked man said.

"Kin Tsuchi." Kin said, giving her full name. _How did the Hokage already know my name? I don't recall telling him._

"Well, Naruto - I think someone may have infiltrated the village, and-"

"I'm on it." Suddenly, 20 Naruto's filled the room, reminding everyone how small it was.

 _Tayuya, did you try to sneak in? Moron, I told her to let me set this whole thing up._

"I will be back." The real Naruto said as the 20 Narutos left the room.

"Is this normal?" Kin asked.

"For him, yes." The two adults replied back.

"I think I'm going to wait for him in the lobby." And with that, Kin left the room.

"Say, Kakashi - who is this Kin character?"

"She's going to be Naruto's Roommate with for the next few weeks - until we can get her a proper house."

"Are you sure she can be trusted around Naruto?"

"Shizune, it's Naruto we're talking about. He has a way of taking care of himself. And when he can't, help seems to arrive. Plus, he makes more friends than enemies."

"You really know him, huh?"

"Well…" Kakashi sat back, with a (presumedly) smug smile under his mask. "I'd like to think I understand my best student."

"Good." Shizune said. "But… I thought you hated doing transfer work, since it involved so much paper-" She noticed that Kakashi was, somehow no longer in the room. "-work…"

Hey, Konohamaru!" Naruto (the real one) yelled to his friend and more-or-less student.

"Hey boss!" He said, with a smile across his face to rival Naruto's very own. "What's going on?"

"Apparently someone snuck into the village, but I'm not finding anyone or anything weird. Naruto then turned to see a giant building. "Of course, I haven't yet checked the Storage Building." Naruto walked in, with Konohamaru following suit.

"Well… things look messy."

"As usual." Konohamaru added.

"Yeah." Both of them made clones of themselves. "Let's look around."

"You got it, boss!"

"So, you found anything missing?"

"I found some winter clothes missing, a hammock and a large blanket. But… what kind of intruder would need that?"

"Mmm…" Naruto took a moment to think about it. "Probably someone who plans to be sticking around for a while." As the clones disappeared, the two Leaf Nin nodded in agreement. "We should probably keep a close eye on things."

"I'll go tell Kakashi what we found - I here you have things to attend to." Naruto smiled and gave the thumbs up, usually meaning that they're going their own separate ways for the moment… only to realize that they both still had to go back to the Hokage's house.

So they decided to have some nice conversations about "the good ol' days" on their way back.

The wind blew again, through the same long red hair. However, that red hair was in a nice knitted cap. "So much better." Tayuya said as she snuggled herself in her new winter sweater. " _So much better!"_ Tayuya gave out a truly sincere smile across her face, causing her Red hair to turn a bright pink, even brighter than Sakura's. "I gotta give this village credit, they have some nice shit saved up."

"I see." Kakashi said. "So we haven't figured out much of anything than someone might be around here?"

"Yeah." Konohamaru said. "But Naruto and I both came to agree to there's probably only one person here. At least for the moment."

"Right…" Shizune thought. "I'm afraid this Kin girl's arrival might have something to do with this."

"Kin?" Konohamaru asked. "Is that the girl with long black hair that Naruto left with?"

"Yeah." Shizune said. "She's going to live with him for a while."

" _Hehehe…"_ Konohamaru starting thinking to himself. _He's_ _ **so**_ _going to wish I never learned that!_

"Well, I guess Zaku could also be here."

"Who?" The other two asked Kakashi.

"Zaku; One of her teammates from the Chunin Exams we hosted years ago. I can't think of anyone else who could be working with her - anyone else has been confirmed dead or aren't enemies anymore." _Especially since Duso was ripped to shreds by Gaara._

"Could be. The boss suggested that we just keep our eyes open for the meantime. I think this is a good idea."

Naruto and Kin walked into the large house that apparently Naruto owned. "So, you live here?"

"Yep." Naruto smiled. "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah!" _A lot nicer than the tool shed I used to live in._

"I figured I would set up a room for you to sleep in tonight, since we still have a few hours of daylight left." Naruto walked into the kitchen with Kin following. "I could make use some Ramen real quick and we could go training."

"Sounds great!" _Great chance to get this job done. Might not need the whole week._

"Have a flavor of choice?"

"Huh?"

"Ramen. Have any particular flavor you want?"

"Ramen has flavors to it?"

You'd think that statement killed Naruto right then and there. "What?"

"Ramen noodles don't have too much flavor."

Naruto signalled her to come close to her. "Be prepared to be proven wrong." He reached into the fridge and pulled out some ramen noodles, pork chops, chicken and peppers.

"So you guys put stuff in with the noodles? I thought they were just a field ration?"

"Well, they _do_ make for nice instant meals, but cooking them doesn't take that much longer, and the added flavor makes it all worth it."

Kin found herself _not_ wanting to sit down, wait, or take advantage of the situation - but rather watch him cook this meal. _I thought ramen was a cheap food given to the poor. That's what Zaku told me, anyway._

"I know that this is often considered "poor-man's food," but a little bit of love makes something great out of it."

After about 30 minutes of cooking, the ramen was ready. "6 Bowls of the Fire-Style Ramen."

"Clever name." Kin said as she got her chopsticks ready. "3 for me, 3 for you?"

"Sounds fair." Naruto got his ready. "You're going to love this."

"I'll let my taste buds be the judge of that."

The testament to her thoughts of the ramen was the fact that all 6 bowls were licked clean. The peppers were crushed to bits and stuck to every ingredient, with the pork and chicken giving the broth it's own unique flavor, and the noodles soaking the broth up just made it all great. And hot - very hot.

"So, you like?" Kin merely nodded up and down - she didn't feel like talking for the moment. "Okay, well I say we go and start training today. You up for it?"

"Sure." Kin smiled as she got up. "Although I should warn you - I go all out."

"I train with Tenten regularly - I doubt you could surprise me."

"Oh really?" Kin said, laughing. "What makes this Tenten so great?"

"She's nicknamed "Konoha's Sharp Shooter," because she could snipe you with a kunai a mile off if needed."

"Oh." _That_ shut Kin up. "Well… don't underestimate me because I'm a Genin!"

" _I'm_ a Genin." Naruto said somewhat smugly. "Come on, let's go while the sun is still out."

"Naruto, what are we going train for, now that I think about it?"

"Anything, I guess."

Naruto and Kin arrived at the training field the Naruto's team always trained at. "I think I have a good idea for how to train you. I do specialize in training Genin."

"How?"

"With these." Naruto pulled out two bells. "You have to get these two bells from me before sunset."

"What's at stake?"

"Get them, and I'll make you every kind of ramen I can muster for as long as you stay. Fail, and you eat cold noodles for the rest of week. Deal?"

"Deal!" Kin quickly threw 6 senbons at Naruto. However, he ducked - causing them to bounce off of his forehead protector.

"Clever. You're pretty accurate, and you aimed for my neck. That would have paralyzed me - could have killed me if you weren't here to help." Naruto smirked. "You struck with intent to kill. Good, you're getting into it." He then pulled out a Kunai, and threw it her way. "Now we begin."

She managed to grab it, only to find out the Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

" _Let's begin"_


	6. Just a REAL quick update

Just a quick little update as to what's been going on with this story, since it's my most popular.

First, I'm going to be publishing some of my own original works, which takes some time. Which leads to less time for Fan Fiction. (But you gotta make money somehow, right?)

Also, I've been think about this story. I haven't updated it because I want it to be more than just another lemon story. Been thinking of some humor I could add (So Hanabi _will_ be in the story soon) as well as some story elements I could add throughout the chapters.


End file.
